


Everything

by Kaatyr



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatyr/pseuds/Kaatyr
Summary: Their relationship is a dance comprised of steps that they both know well.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18148eZ-ADolIXD_Mt1Wib9P1kwv_5d8z/view?usp=sharing)

The lone figure seated on a stool right at the end of the bar was hidden by shadows, just a dark shape hunched over a drink. Even the bartender was ignoring him in favour of serving the more rowdy patrons, but Leorio noticed the figure immediately.

“Hey,” he said, leaning over to see that the young man’s drink was almost empty. “Want another drink?”

Stormy eyes peered up at him from beneath blond hair as the figure turned his head to study Leorio.

Leorio winced at the man’s gaunt appearance. He looked even worse than the last time Leorio had seen him, which had been about three weeks ago. It seemed to Leorio as if some sort of parasite was slowly sucking the life out of him. Yet he was still pretty, with his sweet face and piercing grey eyes.

“No. I’m done,” he said. “But, thank you.”

A bitter smile twisted his lips up before he stood. Without another word, he began heading for the door.

So, this was how it was going to be, again. Leorio couldn’t say that it really bothered him as much as It used to. He’d grown accustomed to Blondie’s strange behaviour — or, rather, resigned to it.

Leorio followed the shorter, suited figure out into the parking lot. “New car?” he inquired as they stopped beside a black car.

“My boss’s,” was all the response he got. Leorio knew better than to ask for further details. He just slid into the passenger seat without any argument.

The car was definitely an expensive model. Leorio was no expert on cars. He didn’t care about cars beyond the fact that they got him from A to B — he couldn’t afford one anyway, but who did Blondie work for? Someone who clearly had a lot of money. Leorio felt envious. As a student struggling to get through medical school, he barely had enough money to afford food, but Blondie’s too-slender, worn-out appearance made him wonder if his job was really worth it.

Blondie drove them to a cheap motel. The room was cramped, with only one bed, but that was all they really needed. It didn’t matter to either of them where it happened, as long as it happened.

As usual, Blondie practically jumped him as soon as the door clicked shut behind Leorio. Leorio let out a yelp of complaint as his head was yanked down so Blondie could take possession of his lips.

Blondie always kissed like it was the last time he’d ever have the opportunity, like the world would end in just a few seconds and he wanted to spend them kissing Leorio.

Leorio’s hands fumbled at the blond, unwilling to break the hungry kiss, but also eager to get further into the room. If he let Blondie get his way, they’d probably be doing it on the floor within the next few minutes. Leorio would much prefer the mattress.

Blondie, however, didn’t care. Bed, floor, shower, car, wherever. As long as he got what he wanted as quickly as possible, it didn’t seem to matter to him where or how it happened. Leorio preferred a surface that was a bit more forgiving than carpet or tile, however.

Leorio supposed that he should have felt used. Blondie clearly only wanted a quick one-night stand with no attachments. It was as if he was an addict just looking for a quick fix.

Maybe Leorio was no better. He had to admit that his heart rate always quickened when he saw Blondie sitting in that bar, alone, always in the same spot.

Leorio had no idea what Blondie would do if he didn’t show. Would he hook up with someone else instead? Somehow, Leorio doubted it. Maybe, in the beginning, Blondie might have, back when their routine wasn’t established, but now? Blondie was waiting for him, and only him — Leorio was totally sure of that.

Still latched firmly onto Blondie’s mouth, Leorio managed to pick him up and carry him to the bed. Blondie’s legs wrapped around his waist. When Leorio dropped him onto the mattress, he was finally forced to part from Leorio’s mouth.

When he lunged forward again, Leorio put out a hand to stop him.

“Give me a sec, okay?” he panted. “Let me catch my breath.”

Blondie settled, turning his restless attention to his own tie and tugging it free, his expression sullen. Leorio shrugged out of his own suit jacket and removed his tie before starting on his shirt buttons. He didn’t get the chance to undo more than the first button before Blondie lost patience and pulled him down. Leorio fell awkwardly on top of the smaller form, cursing as he tried to orient himself.

But the feral cat underneath him didn’t seem to care about the awkward position. His hands grabbed at Leorio’s hips, demanding contact. Leorio felt teeth biting at his bottom lip. Damn, Blondie was already getting vicious.

Leorio managed to flip them over, his legs dangling over the edge of the mattress. Experience had taught Leorio that he’d end up with less bruises if he let Blondie on top. Leorio could be comfortable while Blondie did most of the work.

The heat and pressure of the young man’s body against his made Leorio’s head spin. A tongue hungrily explored his mouth as the blond writhed on top of him, doing something Leorio couldn’t see and didn’t care much about anyway.

When a hand started fumbling at Leorio’s pants, he knew that Blondie had probably been removing his own, though how he could manage that while still practically flat on top of him was a mystery to Leorio.

More than an hour later, Leorio sat beside Blondie in the passenger seat of his car as it pulled into the parking lot of the bar again. The blond’s expression was devoid of emotion, despite their recent activity.

How can you share such an intimate act with somebody, but maintain that kind of distance? Leorio didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand the blond — but the rules of their relationship (if it could even be called that) were clear.

Don’t ask questions. Don’t ask for or expect more. No names. No contact.

And Leorio hated it. He wanted to ask for the blond’s name. He wanted the blond’s phone number. He wanted more.

But all he said was, “See you around,” before he got out of the car.

“Yeah,” Blondie said, eyes fixed ahead of him. Was it Leorio’s imagination or did he sound a little depressed? Maybe he was just tired. Leorio certainly was, though it was a good, cathartic kind of tired.

The blond drove off and Leorio headed into the bar to get himself a drink, taking Blondie’s previous stool.

Pushing for more would very likely scare the blond off, and that was the last thing Leorio wanted. He’d settle for what they had, unconventional as it was, rather than risk losing everything entirely.


End file.
